1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer data interfaces and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accessing design elements via a wireframe map.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most significant effects of widespread internet access and inexpensive personal computers is unprecedented access to information. Home networks are commonplace, applications exist for nearly every day-to-day activity, and the Internet is an integral component of commerce, leisure, and government. A core component of an application or website is the user interface. Unlike mediums such as television or radio, the presentation of the content of an application or website is defined by the content creator, rather than the display medium. Computers offer the user a completely interactive experience that is defined by the interface provided by the content creator.
The wide range of interface design options present the content creator with a dizzying array of choices for the display, control, and access of data within his work. Programmable controls and interfaces ensure that the content creator is only limited by his creativity and expertise.
However, the art of interface design is still relatively new. The knowledge of how to technically implement a particular control within an interface does not always equate to an efficient or aesthetically pleasing interface. Websites and applications that are designed with inadequate tools are often difficult to interact with or counterintuitive, resulting in wasted time and frustrated users.
To combat these problems, different design paradigms have been developed. Control, style, or design pattern suites may be provided to assist the content creator. To catalogue these pattern suites, various resources have emerged. Websites may contain databases listing these patterns alphabetically, or by their type, or by their screen location.
None of these methods allow the interface designer to view these suites in a natural manner, as they would be used in an interface. Traditional lists and indexes of design elements lack context, making it difficult to see how a given design component would fit with a particular page. It would be advantageous to provide a way to access these design components in a natural, visual manner. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for viewing interface design elements via a wireframe mock-up.